Jealous Kings
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: Legolas goes to Rivendell, just a friendly fic, I've been asked to put no slash in it so, not slash.
1. Chapter One

****

Jealous Kings

Gil-Galad floated down the stairs to the orchard in the gardens and walked along, softly humming to himself. Many of his friends had commented on his content but he could see no reason to be sad or angry about anything; not even the fact that Glorfindel still owed him a duel.

As he walked through the orchard, many birds sang and this contented him even more, //_yes\\, _he thought, //_today is going to be perfect_. \\ 

The sound of trumpets blasted into his thoughts, the herald of more good news?

He ran, his elvish gown billowing behind him as he went, over cold stone stairways and lush grass. As he rounded the corner of the entrance to Imladris, a fair sight met his ancient eyes. A young elf clad in green and brown, with two braids just tucked behind pink ears, hot from riding. His long blond hair clung to his wet face and his lips, cherry-red, open as he panted. 

Gil-Galad started as Elrond walked past him to meet their guest.

'Legolas, what brings you to Rivendell?' He asked, his voice calm as always. The elf on the horse dismounted and bowed.

'My Lord, I bring tidings from Mirkwood. There is an army of orcs just north of here, it is advised that you should prepare some sort of arm-…' he stopped as he noticed Gil-Galad who had just walked forward to see what was going on. Elrond gestured for him to continue.

'Tis alright, continue.'

'Y…y…yes, sorry, um, it is advised that, um, you send an army out to meet them.' Silence followed as the two older elves waited for him to go on.

'Is that it?' Elrond asked.

'Yes my Lord' the young elf, Legolas looked uneasy and began shuffling about on his feet.

'Why couldn't your father send an army?' Gil-Galad posed. Legolas was taken aback.

'Pardon? Well, they do not threaten us.' He stated very matter-of-factly. Gil-Galad chuckled.

'They do not threaten us either. They would know not to disturb Imladris.' Elrond gave him one of his 'that's enough' looks and turned back to their guest.

'I'm sure your father did not mean anything by sending you out here, your highness, he just wanted to test your messaging skills.' Legolas looked shocked…so did Gil-Galad.

'Elrond?' Elrond smiled.

'Thranduil has a knack for things such as this' Legolas smiled and his shoulders relaxed a little. He knew he was in the company of friends.

'I agree, he does have a nasty habit of doing such things. I apologise for wasting your time.' With that he turned to leave. Before he had his foot in the saddle properly he felt himself being pulled off into a rather warm embrace. As it happened, both he and his 'attacker' ended up in a heap on the floor. When he looked at the face in front of him he smiled, and then laughed.

'Aragorn?' 

'Leaving so soon? I intended to ambush you on your way in but Lord Elrond got there first.' He shot a pretend glare at his foster-father. The young man laughed and patted the elf on the back. Legolas pretended to be annoyed at this patronisation but he couldn't hide the joy he felt at seeing his best friend again. He kissed Aragorn on the cheek in a friendly manner and then hugged him. Elrond interrupted their reunion with a sharp cough.

'Aragorn, if you could take Legolas to his room please.' Legolas frowned.

'I'm staying?' he questioned with a sarcastic tone. Gil-Galad grinned.

'You are now' he said chuckled softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry the chapter is so short. I just wanted to get it up whilst I could be bothered. Review please! Anything is welcome…….even flames.


	2. Chapter Two

Jealous Kings

Chapter Two

Legolas sat down at the banquet table, still slightly annoyed at his father; his face showed the faint traces of a scowl. Gil-Galad watched intently as Aragorn tried to cheer his friend up by cracking a joke now and then. It appeared to the old king that these were working very well and he felt a slight jealousy towards Aragorn. The human could make Legolas happy yet he could not.

Once dinner had ended, Legolas pardoned his presence and took a walk in the gardens. It was dusk and Legolas felt a pang of sadness as he remembered when he and his brothers had once stayed out all night playing and laughing. Then his brothers had gone. His father would not tell him where they had gone nor indeed when, if ever, they would return. So Legolas had spent many years after that without laughing or being happy. That was, until, he met Aragorn. Legolas knew quite well, and from experience, that the man could appear quite detached and serious if one did not know him, yet when you finally broke down the walls of defence, Aragorn was probably the most mischievous living thing in Imladris. Legolas chuckled softly to himself and sat down to rest at the foot of a tree. A few stars speckled the sky and the faint outline of the moon could be seen forming above the spires of Rivendell. 

The sound of movement alerted Legolas and he looked up to find Gil-Galad standing next to the tree.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, grinning a little. The elven Prince shook his head.

"No, please do."

Gil-Galad sat next to Legolas and looked at the soft hair that fell around his pointed ears. Legolas looked round and saw a look of awe in the eyes of the elf, he glanced up at the sunset and smiled.

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it?"

"Quite." Replied Gil-Galad, still not taking his eyes away from Legolas.

Legolas became aware that eyes were resting on his face and he felt uneasy. "Am I really that fascinating?" he asked, trying not to sound rude but also trying not to sound too worried. He shot a quick look at Gil-Galad, and smiled faintly.

"Yes you are, you are nothing like your father, in fact, quite the opposite." He smiled at the younger elf and reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I must go now, I'm sure Lord Elrond will be glad of some relief from Elladan and Elrohir." He jumped up, smiled and walked away back to the building. Legolas was left feeling confused. 'I didn't say anything about my father.' He thought. He shook his head and stood up. Then he noticed a small brown package lying on the ground where Gil-Galad had been sitting. He picked it up and read the name on it. 'Well, it's addressed to me, might as well open it.' So he did. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was silver with a green gem engraved tree and two gold stars shone on either side of the tree. Legolas knew the symbol and he looked up to where Gil-Galad had disappeared in the forest, he promptly began to run at full speed after him.


End file.
